Nicknames and Candy Canes
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: I felt his arm drape around my waist lightly and heard the steady beat of his breathing. But the reason why I stayed. The way that we are, is the reason I stay. And.. as long as he is here with me, I know things would be okay... for TrueJackVP408! :


Author's Note: So this is for TrueJackVP408 for being the first one to review on Forever Scarlet. Thank you so much and I hope you like this oneshot full of fluff. (I wanted to puke it's too sappy) :)

* * *

Nicknames and Candy Canes

One-Shot

_"There is no doubt tonight I'm falling, I'm falling so  
in love with how you are to me."_

_- Sleeping with Sirens_

_

* * *

_

I stared at Duncan as he was fast asleep on his bed. I mean we have came a long way. He used to tease me about everything. He teased me about my pig tails back in third grade. He teased me about how I used to play house with my friends. He teased me about anything and everything. Though, when fifth grade came and I was being picked on by a sixth grader he came up and stood up for me. He walked me home to make sure no more bullies would tease me that day. That was it. That was the day when the infamous Duncan Motte and I became friends... Best friends. As the days went by we became best friends. Since then it's been history. I looked at the time and it read 10:48. Oh gosh, I had a date tonight with Justin! I stood him up! I punched Duncan but he didn't do anything but turn around on his side. I sighed.

"Duncan." He gave a tired Hmmm? I rolled my eyes. "Wake up will you. It's 10:48 and you have to take me home." He rolled over to look at me and his eyes seemed to be dull, but it was in a cute way. I hate that I'm feeling a little bit more for my best friend. I don't even know if he feels the same way with me.

"Five minutes." He said and rolled back on his side. I huffed and laid on him and poked his cheek. He swatted my hand away like a fly. I laughed so I began to continue to play with his cheek. He continued to swat my hand away like an annoying fly. I pressed my cheek on his side and continued to play with him, oddly enough this is kind of fun. Then he started to say something so I stopped to listen. "You really don't know what that's doing to me." He mumbled but I heard him. I started to ponder on what he meant by that, but I continued to do what I had started.

"And if I don't stop?" I asked with a little lightness to it.

"That's driving me insane." He grumbled like an grumpy old man. He sat up and I raised my head as he moved to the head of the bed instead of the foot. He put the pillow over his face and I became a little curious so I followed suit and peeked under the pillow. He was looking dead right at me with a glare and I laughed.

"You sound like a grumpy old man and what do you mean by it's driving you insane?" He rolled his eyes and pulled the pillow off his head and propped on his arm.

"You don't know what you do to me, do you?" He asked like he was almost ashamed. However, I shook my head and he sighed. "You think after all these years of you coming to my house and in my room. Us doing what ever the hell we're doing won't have an impact on me? Like last week, you pranced around my room that little blue and brown polka dot bikini. That night I had a nice cold shower. Damn Princess, and to top it off, I even dreamt about you that night."

I couldn't say anything. He likes me. Like he like, _likes _me. He even dreamt about me! I'm not going to lie and say I didn't find that romantic. How many guys really do dream about the girl that they like? I mean, sure I was always like attached to him in some weird way. I even find that little dull look of his cute. He began to speak and I noticed how his eyes seemed to change but I couldn't make out what he was feeling.

"Stay for tonight, if you want to. Then maybe I can show you what my dreams are made of." He gave a humorous laugh. "Honestly, how in the hell did you ever pick me? Seriously, to be here with you, like this. I just need you to know this one thing. They say that love is forever, but you forever is all that I need." He whispered the last part. I looked at him. I don't know how to feel. Should I stay? Or should I go? I want to stay with him so badly. But, I know how he treats the girls he's been with in the past. What if was using our friendship to get somewhere with me. But, then again, I like being with him, regardless of all the stupid things he does and all the stupid things that he may say. He's my best friend and I may even like him more than that.... So I nod my head.

"Yeah, I'll stay." I say with a smile on my face. He looked at me and gave me a smile. A true genuine smile! That's when I knew, that this could be something after all. I got up off the bed to take off my shoes and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. He pulled back the covers enough for me to get under and I smiled. I got in under the covers and turned to look at him. "No funny business." He put his hands up in mock surrender. I turned back around on my side and closed my eyes. I smiled to myself when I realized that maybe our hidden little romance was here all along. And maybe it was a good thing that I stood Justin up. I felt Duncan turn and he place his arm lightly around my waist and heard him breathing a steady beat. I smiled.

The way that we are, is the reason I stay. As long as you're here with me, I know things will be okay. I thought to myself as I drifted off.

* * *

To me this was really sappy. I normally don't write this much fluff but this was just a mere thank you to TrueJackVP408 for being the first reviewer to Forever Scarlet. Thanks again and thank you for reading. :)


End file.
